Naruto the chosen one vs the destroyer
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is the son of Minato an Appoplexian or Raths race and Kushina an Anodite watch as a prophecy unfolds of Naruto being the chosen one


**Hey guys this is Scorpion Royalty her with a new story and the poll is gonna come down this saturday so if you have not voted please do it will determine which ultimate new story I start anyway this is a new idea and is only a test run to see if people will like this particular story its a story of if Naruto's parents were aliens with human forms like his Dad Minato was an Appoplexian like Rath from Ben 10 Ultimate alien and his mom was an Anodite like Gwen verdona and Sonny anyway tell us what you think**

Three children destined to be together as soulmates born on the same day same hour same minute same second all three in different dimensions but two met up earlier than expected these two are Gwen Tennyson and Charmcaster Mortal Freinamies right now they were in meditation and could feel a life force through the mana/magic field one that felt familiar to them and yet something they had no idea of who or what it was.

On a distant planet a young teen of 14 years old was watching as his teammate pulled him in front of a barrage of ice needles to protect himself this was Naruto and his soon to be most hated teammate Sasuke Naruto felt all the ice needles enter his body and a young girls voice yell Naruto-kun. All of a sudden blackish Purple energy surrounded Naruto and time seemed to slow down everyone was looking at the dome and felt extreme anger aggression and power radiating off of the dome of energy suddenly cracks seemed to appear and a Black humanoid

Tiger with Gold stripes on its body and Golden retractable claws with huge muscle mass and stood at 9 feet tall and had a purple like energy around it stepped out of the dome and opened its mouth and roared making visible soundwaves that hit the dome of ice they were in and shattered it easily.

"Oh Sasuke-teme I'm **Gonna rip you to shreds for doing that"** Naruto said in a soft voice that got deeper and more cold as he finished his Golden claws grew about an inch longer and he ran at Sasuke and shot a volley of Mana bolts at his nuts making him fall so he could beat him easily he picked sasuke up and threw him in the air and jumped after him and reared his leg back and slammed it in Sasuke's back and sent him flying all the way across the bridge his Blue eyes started glowing and a Red energy came out of them and hit Sasuke in the chest where a burn mark formed Naruto was stalking towards the Teme who pulled him in front of the ice needle attack that Haku did and was about to decapitate him when a flash of light formed.

**back to the earth**

Charmcaster and Gwen were still meditating only now they were seeing what was going on with Naruto and were a little confused as to why they were seeing this until a tablet with words in an ancient tongue was seen and they could read it surprisingly this is what it said

Four chosen Children born on the same day three the saviours the last the destroyer he who is born on the day of the fox and is born of Appoplexian and Anodite blood shall rise and defend the worlds along with his Five mates one who is betrayed by her master one who hates perverts one who is born with Anodite blood one who is born of Magic and one who is born of ice

these four girls shall be his life for if they die or are captured nothing will stop him from saving them and destroying anything in his path the chosen one is of Royal Appoplexian blood of the royal family the Destroyer shall try everything in his power to take from the Chosen one and a battle shall ensue the fate of the worlds shall rest in the hands of the Chosen and his mates for if they fail to defeat the Destroyer than life on all planets are doomed to a life of slavery.

Charmcaster and Gwen were shocked and the tablet even had carved pictures of what the chosens mates looked like and it had them , Haku , Kurenai, Anko but what happened next shocked them to their cores they were pulled to where Naruto was and teleported to his world.

**Back on Ninja prime**

When the flash of light died down two young teenage girls could be seen standing there confused as ever until they saw what had been happening in the vision of the Fight between the Supposed Chosen and the person who used him as a shield to protect him they also saw the girl who was the mate of ice or who they thought was her a man with a huge ass sword and another man who's hair seemed to defy gravity a girl who looked scared to death if her facial expression and the long trail of yellow liquid going down her leg and forming a puddle on the ground was any indication and then the old man who smelled of Alcohol.

When they saw the Chosen about to kill someone Gwen and Charmcaster screamed no and Naruto stopped for an odd reason that no one knew why he turned to them and slowly changed back to his human form but oddly the purplish black glow stayed maybe his Anodite powers were really strong even if he was a halfling his looked to be stronger than most other full anodites.

"Why did you make me stop he used me to sheild himself from an attack instead of dodging or blocking with his arms he used me his own teammate and my so called best friend/rival/brother he betrayed me and all our team stands for"

"Sasuke-kun has every right to do that to you demon" Sakura yelled her parents told her that Naruto was a demon and to try and find his weaknesses for them to exploit and use to kill him.

Sakura suddenly found it extremely cold and hard to breath she looked at the new girls and saw they were glaring at her and before they could use Mana/magic on the Bitch I mean girl they were stopped by Naruto saying "It's not worth it" Before suddenly going into first form instead of rage form of his Alien form and looked across the bridge to see a business man who was extremely short and pudgy clapping "I must say Zabuza you are more of a baby demon instead of a full blown demon you can't even beat a bunch of brats let alone a jonin who is having to watch out for his students I was not even going to pay you, you were just supposed to kill them and the bridge builder than I kill you and get all the bounties and keep your bitch of an apprentice as my play thing now kill them.

But before any of the mercinaries or Gato or anyone could blink Naruto was on their end of the bridge shooting eye beams Mana bolts and brawling like a wrester while Saying things like "Let me tell you something Mercinaries I'm gonna beat you so hard your stomachs gonna be chewing my fist" one of the mercinaries thought it would be a good idea to point out that "that

makes no sense" Naruto looked at him and said "I know" and ran at him tearing every last mercinary to shreads and when he got to gato just threw him in the air jumped after him flipped him upside down bent his knees in a kneeling position and came down when they landed Gato's head exploded in gory mess and this is what the villagers saw when they did they cheered that Gato was dead adn they were free but also kinda sick at the display before them.

It had been a week since the fight ended and now the bridge had been built and team seven who had a very injured Sasuke who's leg was in Naruto's hand and being dragged While sakura was hog tied and being dragged as well and had her mouth duck taped so she could not Banshee shriek was on their way back to the village the Village was in for a surprise when they return for Naruto now has his Fathers and Mothers powers activated and everyone will know who they were since his father would transform to his Appoplexian form and they thought of it as a bloodline when he did it same with his moms Anodite powers

Gwen and Charm caster got to know him and told him of the Prophecy and he took it very well if you count fainting at the thought of being with several women a good reaction especially since he woke up with them laying on either side of him hugging his torso.

Before he went back to sleep though he said one phrase that summed up everything that was happening at that moment "Life is sweet".

**Alright guys read reveiw tell me what you think also the poll on my profile will be ending Saturday so if you have not voted and you want a say in it than you better vote bye for now**


End file.
